Pretty Prism Paradise!!!
'Pretty Prism Paradise!!! '''is an anime insert song. It was first heard in Episode 12, and is SoLaMi♡SMILE's first trio unit song. Then later was replaced by Happy Pa-Lucky in Episode 22. The full version was released on November 26th, 2014 as the third track on the PriPara Idol Songs♪ Collection. An instrumental version is also included as the ninth and final track on the album. Performers * SoLaMi♡SMILE - (Episode 12), (Episode 13), (Episode 15), (Episode 16), (Episode 17), (Episode 18), (Episode 19), (Episode 20), (Episode 21), (Episode 33), (Episode 61), (Episode 68), Episode 119), (Episode 140) Lyrics TV Size Rōmaji= "Pretty!" "Paradise!" "Yes, We can make Dream!" utaou♪ Hāto ni chiketto wa motta yo! (GO! Sō, motta yo!) Kokoro wa purizumu mitai dane (Sōda ne!) Omoi no merodī kasanatta iro reinbō Nan ni datte nareru yo... YES! YES!! YES!!! GO! Itsudemo egao de aou yo! Don'na jibun mo don'na mirai mo eran jaou! Hāto ga chiketto ni natta yo (GO! Kanatta yo!) Tsugi no STEP yume no STAGE hashaija e! Kokoro no purizumu o tōshite (Nozoite!) Mieta mirai wa kitto sutekina paradaisu Hayaku issho ni asobou! "Yes! We can make a Dream!" |-| Kanji= 「Pretty！」「Paradise!!!」 「YES, We can make Dream！」 待ってた！こんなトキメキ ひとりきりじゃモッタイナイ こっちに来て　歌おう♪ 一緒に！叶えるキセキ (キセキ) 届かせたい空まで　爽快・全開・ジャンプ！ 「どんな自分になってみたいんだろう？」 誰だって…明日をスケッチしちゃうから キラキラ輝いてみたくない？ ハートにチケットは持ったよ！ (GO！ そう、持ったよ！) 次のSTEP 夢のSTAGE 飛び込もう ココロはプリズムみたいだね (そうだね！) 想いのメロディー重なった色レインボウ なんにだってなれるよ…みんなが信じてるから！ YES！ YES!! YES!!! GO！ いつでも笑顔で逢おうよ！ どんな自分も　どんな未来も　選んじゃおう！ ハートがチケットになったよ (GO！ 叶ったよ！) 次のSTEP 夢のSTAGE はしゃいじゃえ!! ココロのプリズムを透して (のぞいて！) 見えた未来はきっと素敵なパラダイス みんなだってなれるよ… こっちへ来て！待ってたんだよ！はやく一緒に遊ぼう！ 「YES, We can make Dream！」 |-| English= "Pretty!" "Paradise!" "Yes, We can make a Dream!" I was waiting for this excitement Being alone is such a waste, Come over here! Let's Sing! A miracle we can make together (Miracle!) Make it reach high into the sky! Happiness, jump at full speed! What kind of person do I want to become? Everyone...Can sketch their own future! Shining brighter, brighter than the past! There's a ticket in your heart! (There is for sure!) The next step, toward the stage of dreams, let's jump ahead! Your heart is like a prism! (It really is) Unending imagination, overlaps into a rainbow Discover that rainbow, We all believe you can. YES! YES!! YES!!! GO! Let's all keep smiling because, Whatever kind of person, whatever future, you want to become, it's all your choice. Your heart is the ticket you need (The ticket you need) The next step, towards the stage of dreams, let's step across. Let the rhythm in your heart overflow; (Let it overflow) The future is surely a wonderful paradise. It will lift us all higher up. Come on over here. What are you waiting for? Hurry up, and let's play! "Yes! We can make a Dream!" Full Version Romaji= "Pretty!" "Paradise" "YES, We can make Dream!" utaou♪ Hāto ni chiketto wa motta yo! (GO! Sō, motta yo!) Kokoro no purizumu o tōshite (Nozoite!) Mieta sekai wa kitto nanairo reinbō Nan ni datte nareru yo... "YES! YES!! YES!!! We can make Dream!" Hāto no chiketto o mottara (GO! Ne~e, mottara?) Kokoro wa purizumu mitai dane (Sōda ne!) Omoi no merodī kasanatta iro reinbō Nan ni datte nareru yo... GO!!! Itsudemo egao de aou yo! Hāto ga chiketto ni natta yo (GO! Kanatta yo!) Tsugi no STEP yume no STAGE hashai ja e! Kokoro no purizumu o tōshite (Nozoite!) Mieta mirai wa kitto sutekina paradaisu Hayaku issho ni asobou! "YES, We can make Dream!" |-| Kanji= 「Pretty！」「Paradise!!!」 「YES, We can make Dream！」 待ってた！こんなトキメキ ひとりきりじゃモッタイナイ こっちに来て　歌おう♪ 一緒に！叶えるキセキ (キセキ) 届かせたい空まで　爽快・全開・ジャンプ！ 「どんな自分になってみたいんだろう？」 誰だって…明日をスケッチしちゃうから キラキラ輝いてみたくない？ ハートにチケットは持ったよ！ (GO！ そう、持ったよ！) 次のSTEP 夢のSTAGE 飛び込もう ココロのプリズムを透して (のぞいて！) 見えた世界はきっと七色レインボウ なんにだってなれるよ…あなたが信じてるから！ 「YES！ YES!! YES!!! We can make Dream！」 そうね、甘いヨロコビ モットモット感じたい どっちへ行こう？ こっち！ 計算できないカンゲキ！ (カンゲキ) 響かせたくなったの　手を繋いで 伝えたいってきっと大切なMIND いつだって…ドラマはメッセージだから ドキドキ膨らんで弾けそう！ ハートのチケットを持ったら (GO！ ねぇ、持ったら？) 次のSTEP 夢のSTAGE 飛びだそう ココロはプリズムみたいだね (そうだね！) 想いのメロディー重なった色レインボウ なんにだってなれるよ…みんなが信じてるから！ YES！ YES!! YES!!! GO！ いつでも笑顔で逢おうよ！ どんな自分も　どんな未来も　選んじゃおう！ ハートがチケットになったよ (GO！ 叶ったよ！) 次のSTEP 夢のSTAGE はしゃいじゃえ!! ココロのプリズムを透して (のぞいて！) 見えた未来はきっと素敵なパラダイス みんなだってなれるよ… こっちへ来て！待ってたんだよ！はやく一緒に遊ぼう！ 「YES, We can make Dream！」 |-| English= Audio Gallery ''See Pretty Prism Paradise! - Video Gallery and Pretty Prism Paradise! - Photo Gallery . Trivia *This is Laala and Mirei, and Sophie's first unit trio song. * This was featured for 9 episodes, which means it was featured the most out of all the insert songs. Category:Anime Category:Insert Song Category:Songs sung by Laala Category:Songs sung by Mirei Category:Songs sung by Sophie Category:Songs Category:Unit Song Category:Songs sung by SoLaMi Smile Category:Music Category:Sophie Performance Category:Laala Performance Category:Mirei Performance